Draco dans les ténèbres
by Lyraelle
Summary: TRADUCTION. INTERROMPUE pour cause de de traduction pré-existante en cours. Après un accident survenu au cours de sa septième année à Poudlard, Draco perd la vue. Slash, limité.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Draco dans les ténèbres **  
Titre original **: Draco in Darkness **  
Auteur : Plumeria ****  
Traductrice** : Lyraelle **  
Catégorie** : Drame **  
Sous-catégorie** : Romance **  
Mots-clés** : Draco Harry aveugle septième année. Slash (limité). Références aux tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4, Animaux Fantastiques & Quidditch à travers les âges.

**Résumé** : Après un accident survenu au cours de sa septième année à Poudlard, Draco perd la vue. En réaction, il commence par couper tout lien avec les autres élèves, refusant même le plus petit signe de pitié ou d'assistance; il est déterminé à s'en sortir tout seul. Mais après que Harry force son chemin dans le sombre univers de Draco, les deux garçons construisent dans une étrange amitié, et apprennent à voir l'autre, eux-même, d'une nouvelle façon. **  
Note de la traductrice **: Il y a quelque temps, je suis tombée sur une fiction écrite par une auteure répondant au doux pseudonyme de Plumeria sur et pendant des jours cette histoire s'est obstinée à rester collée dans un coin de ma tête. En anglais, le style de Plumeria est très agréable à lire, et j'ai trouvé ses descriptions de ce que peut ressentir quelqu'un qui perd la vue touchantes. J'ai particulièrement aimé ce qu'elle a créé autour de ce problème, les solutions magiques qu'elle a imaginé... Bref j'ai complètement fondu comme la grande romantique que je suis, et j'ai pensé que cette histoire pourrait peut être plaire à d'autres. J'ai donc contacté Plume pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait d'une traduction en français, et me voici devant mon clavier. Cette fiction a été terminée en 2003 je crois, et ne tient en conséquence pas du tout compte des événements des trois derniers tomes. Voici donc le premier des neuf chapitres de _Draco dans les ténèbres_, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **  
Dernier détail** : cela fait... 3 ans que j'ai lu HP en français pour la dernière fois, et depuis presque 2 ans je vis au Royaume Uni. Alors pardon en avance pour toute erreur dans la traduction des noms des personnages ou des sorts, et pour tout anglicisme qui se glisserait dans le texte au passage. Si vous relevez une erreur, faites moi signe et je la corrigerai dès que possible ! **  
Parce que je ne possède rien du tout** si ce n'est 14 volumes des aventures du sorcier anglais : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Please don't sue us, we're just having fun :D

**[Prologue]**  
En sortant des vestiaires, Draco fit une pause devant un miroir afin de vérifier son apparence une dernière fois. Même si sa coiffure serait ruinée dans quelques minutes, et que sa tenue était sur le point d'être méchamment froissée par le vent, il aimait présenter un extérieur impeccable à son entrée sur le terrain de jeu : il était le Capitaine, il se devait d'être au niveau. Enviable. Respecté. En contrôle.

Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, s'assurant inutilement que chaque mèche de cheveux blonde argentée fut parfaitement en place, tombant en un fin rideau devant son visage délicat. Les protections de cuir luisaient, les robes de Quidditch vertes découpaient nettement sa silhouette, il se tenait droit, grand, son Supernova 10 à la main. Oui, cela conviendrait.

« Pas mal du tout » lança son reflet approbateur. Draco esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse; et déjà se détournait-il pour appeler ses coéquipiers à se rassembler.

A son appel, ils se regroupèrent rapidement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Au lieu de faire dans le discours d'encouragement gnan-gnan, Draco se contenta de croiser fermement le regard de chacun des joueurs assemblés, lentement, solennellement, conscient que cela aurait plus d'effet que ce que des mots pourraient jamais exprimer. Puis, alors que 11 heures allaient bientôt sonner, il se retourna et le mena avec confiance vers le terrain de jeu.

Pour la première fois depuis sa troisième année, le premier match de la saison allait voir s'affronter les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor; mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé quatre ans auparavant, l'affiche n'avait pas été modifiée. Pas d'Hippogriffes vicieux, pas de météo calamiteuse. Et même pas besoin de recourir à la manipulation, bien que cela soit toujours amusant. Ce match allait être celui qui donnerait le ton de toute la saison à venir, pour les deux équipes. Et il était déterminé à ce que Serpentard, pour une fois, finisse en position dominante.

De l'autre côté du terrain s'avançait l'équipe adverse, toute vêtue de robes rouges brillantes et tape-à-l'oeil. Harry Potter ouvrait la voie, sa chevelure noire ne requérant aucune aide de la part du vent pour tomber de façon désordonnée autour de son visage. Au milieu du terrain, les deux équipes formèrent un carré, se lançant réciproquement des regards menaçants. Draco s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps qu'il agissait ainsi de manière automatique dès que Harry se trouvait dans les parages : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer des yeux, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair au-dessus de l'oeil de l'autre garçon semblant l'encourager à le dévisager, à le défier du regard, comme un écho de leurs échanges verbaux.

« Cette fois, tu vas perdre, Potter, » cracha-t-il alors qu'il échangeaient la poignée de main traditionnelle.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent. « Tu veux dire de la même façon que j'ai perdu chaque fois que nous nous sommes affrontés ? Ah, attends que je réfléchisse. Non, c'était toi. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde voit sa chance tourner un jour ou l'autre. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour. » La réplique de Harry fut coupée par Madame Bibine, qui demandait aux deux équipes de jouer de façon courtoise, leur indiquant ensuite de se tenir prêts; quelques instants plus tard elle siffla le début du jeu, et quatorze joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs d'un ferme poussée du pied.

On était un beau matin de novembre, l'air était vif, frais, le temps dégagé, et seuls quelques petits nuages blancs parsemaient l'infini bleu du ciel. Alors que Draco s'élevait pour atteindre le niveau de jeu, il eu le sentiment qu'il lui était possible de voir au-delà des limites habituelles, jusqu'au bout du monde, par delà les arbres sans feuilles. Son avenir s'étendait devant lui de la même façon que l'horizon s'étendait au loin; cette année serait sa dernière année à Poudlard. La dernière année pour s'amuser, avant que son destin ne vienne le réclamer, que le prestige et les responsabilités liées au nom de Malefoy ne lui soient révélés.

C'était aussi sa dernière chance de battre Harry Potter. Un Cognard le frôla en sifflant, le tirant abruptement hors de ses rêveries, et il s'admonesta pour avoir perdu ainsi de précieux moments dans sa quête pour le Vif d'Or. Le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor s'était positionné au milieu du terrain; Draco vint se placer tout près, afin que tous deux soient situés d'égal à égal si le besoin de plonger après l'énervante petite balle, où qu'elle apparaisse, ne se présente.

« Trouve-toi ton propre point d'observation ! lui cria Harry, par dessus le bruit de la foule.

- Non, j'aime bien celui-ci » répondit Draco nonchalamment, plissant légèrement les yeux alors qu'il scrutait le terrain de jeu. « Quel est ton problème ? Tu es inquiet parce que mon Supernova 10 est bien plus rapide que ton vieil Éclair de Feu ? »

« Mon Éclair de feu se porte très bien, merci beaucoup. »

Draco s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de l'autre garçon et fut content de voir le Gryffondor d'Or serrer des dents en réaction à la pique qu'il venait de lancer. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou, et se lança soudain dans un plongeon à se retourner l'estomac. Harry, pensant qu'il avait aperçu quelque chose, s'élança à sa poursuite. Le sol se rapprochait rapidement et, dans un geste parfaitement sûr et précis, Draco redressa son balai avec quelques secondes d'avance. Il se tourna alors, goguenard, vers son adversaire en retard sur lui de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. « Alors, on se traîne ? »

Mais, au lieu de répondre à la moquerie, le Gryffondor intima brusquement à son balai de plonger vers l'avant et, se retournant précipitamment, Draco vit pourquoi; le vif d'Or venait d'être repéré.

La course recommença, pour de bon cette fois, chacun des deux joueurs faisant de son mieux pour être celui qui mettrait fin au jeu, et remporterait la victoire au passage. Pendant que Souaffle, Cognards et coéquipiers virevoltaient tout autour d'eux, ils traversèrent le terrain en zigzaguant, poursuivant avec acharnement la petite balle ailée. Par deux fois ils perdirent de vue la sphère dorée, éblouis par le bas soleil de novembre, mais chaque fois l'un d'eux le localisa de nouveau en quelques instants, et la course reprenait de plus belle.

L'attention toute entière de Draco se focalisa sur le petit objet brillant; et il était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait alors même qu'il le suivait sous les gradins puis autour des poteaux supportant les trois cercles des buts. Il sentait la présence de Harry, savait que la tâche rouge, floue, à côté de lui était tout aussi résolue, prêt à tout pour dominer et faire ses preuves. Le Vif d'Or voletait quelques dizaines de centimètres devant eux... _plus près... encore plus près... _ils évitèrent un Cognard surgit de nulle part, firent de nouveau une boucle autour des poteaux... _Satané bille ailée !_ Elle s'obstinait à rester hors de leur portée.

Dans un élan désespéré, Draco tira d'un coup sec sur la poignée de son balai, virant à droite alors que le Vif d'Or tournait devant lui; plutôt que de le chasser, il fit un écart dans l'espoir de lui faire face.

_Clac !_ La petite balle frappa la paume de Draco si fort qu'il la fit presque tomber. Un instant, le temps s'arrêta, et il fixa sa main, presque choqué. Était-ce bien vrai ? De petites ailes se débattaient-elles vraiment contre son poing serré ? _Oui !_

Cela ne lui pris qu'une microseconde pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer; aussitôt ce moment passé, il se prépara à remuer le couteau dans la plaie de son adversaire défait. Il commença le geste qu'il avait voulu faire depuis six ans...

Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui; contempler l'expression ahurie du Gryffondor valait toutes les fois où il avait affiché la même grimace. « Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » jubila-t-il, agitant le Vif d'Or dans les airs. L'air surpris et effaré de son concurrent laissa alors place à un rictus furieux, et Draco se complut dans un moment de triomphe bien mérité; puis le visage de Harry changea de nouveau, et afficha de façon inattendue une nouvelle expression. De la peur. _De la peur ?_

« Attention ! » cria le garçon aux cheveux noirs, à l'instant même où Draco senti l'arrière de sa tête entrer en collision avec quelque chose de solide. Une douleur vive lui traversa le crâne et se propagea instantanément le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Vif d'or lui glissa des doigts.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent, fut Harry Potter tendant le bras pour le rattraper alors qu'il se sentait tomber.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre. Le deuxième va suivre sous peu. Tout commentaire constructif ou avis sur la fiction et/ou ma traduction seront accueillis avec une joie indescriptible :D Si vous appréciez laissez un mot, Plumeria sera ravie de le savoir !


	2. Chapitre 2

**/!\Notes de la traductrice/!\ :** lorsque j'ai contacté Plumeria pour obtenir l'autorisation de traduire cette fanction en français, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait déjà donné la permission à Lirius, membre du collectif des Patacitrouilles Yaoistes (vous les trouverez sur fanfiction. net notamment)(ben oui faut croire que je ne suis pas douée^^),de faire de même il y a un certain temps. Apparemment, Plumeria a pensé que la traduction avait été abandonnée, ou a oublié entre temps. Mystère et boule de gomme. Cependant ! J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que Lirius m'a contactée suite à la publication du chapitre 1 de _Draco dans les Ténèbres_ et m'a fait savoir que les chapitres 3&4 étaient prêts à être publiés, et que les chapitres 5, 6 et 7 étaient traduits et en attente d'une correction (alors que moi j'y vais en amateur). Vous trouverez cependant ma traduction du chapitre 2 ci-dessous puisque je l'ai finie (très) tôt ce matin. Très bonne lecture à tous !  
**Remerciements** à tous ceux qui se sont arrêtés pour laisser un commentaire ou m'envoyer un message, ils ont été extrêmement appréciés. Les félicitations seront transmises à qui de droit, et merci de vos encouragements concernant ma traduction :D Ca m'a fait très plaisir dans tous les cas, et j'espère que pour ma prochaine tentative j'aurai l'occasion d'aller jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire avec vous... *part en quête d'une autre fanfic*

**Je ne possède toujours rien...  
Note de l'auteur : ** Le sort _Tempus _a été emprunté à **Aidan Lynch** qui l'utilise dans _Unthinkable Thoughts_. Le « Guide » de Draco a été inspiré, en partie, par le « Bubble » créé par **Lori. **Ces deux auteurs ont donné leur autorisation pour l'utilisation de leurs inventions.

[Chapitre 1]  
Un monde sombre

The eyes that shone  
now dimmed and gone  
– Thomas Moore

(Ndlt : je n'ai pas pu accéder à la traduction de ce poème, et la traduction poétique est un peu au-dessus de mes capacités actuelles, désolée)

« … puis, en 1752, le géant Melvin le Morose piétina sans le vouloir quelques gobelins malchanceux; cela eut pour effet de mettre fin à la rébellion gobeline en cours, mais, en contre-partie, fut la cause du début de la guerre dite des Gobelins et des Géants, qui dura dix-sept ans et douze jours. Pendant ce temps... »

Draco résista à l'envie de refermer le livre d'un coup sec, ce qui aurait au moins comme avantage de mettre un terme au bourdonnement incessant et irritant. Histoire de la Magie était déjà un sujet suffisamment ennuyeux en soit; mais était-il bien nécessaire que la voix créée par l'enchantement qu'il utilisait afin que ses livres se « lisent » d'eux-même fût monotone par dessus le marché ? Sincèrement, on aurait presque cru entendre le professeur Binns; même ses manuels de Potions perdaient de leur intérêt au bout d'un moment.

Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, un réflexe qui luirevenait quand il se sentait fatigué, même si ce n'étaient plus ses yeux qui travaillaient. Le livre continua à débiter son discours assommant, et il se força à se concentrer; il y aurait un contrôle d'Histoire la semaine suivante sur une partie du cours qu'ils étaient supposés avoir révisée pendant les vacances, et il voulait en finir avec ses révisions le plus vite possible. Cela signifiait retenir le plus d'informations possibles à la première lecture, et ainsi réduire au minimum le nombre de fois où il aurait à écouter ces fichus extraits.

Le match de Quidditch, et l'accident, avaient eu lieu deux mois auparavant. Deux mois bien sombres. Dans l'excitation de la victoire il avait sottement oublié combien il se trouvait proche des poteaux de but; ce relâchement lui avait coûté la vue. La médecine des sorciers pouvait soigner bien des choses, mais elle ne pouvait pas, les docteurs l'avaient-ils informé à regret, réparer des lésions cérébrales. Son lobe occipital avait été endommagé, avaient-ils dit, et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Bien que son père ait menacé, sa mère supplié, et que lui même eût exigé un deuxième, troisième, douzième avis, la réponse donné par l'ensemble corps médical avait toujours été la même : cécité. Définitive.

*****

Harry parcourut les étagères au fond de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'il eut trouvé le livre qu'il cherchait, une étude sur des champignons rares dont il avait besoin pour son cours de Botanique. Il l'épousseta, y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide puis le cala sous son bras. Plus tard, il aurait besoin de livres supplémentaires, mais il décida qu'il viendrait les chercher le lendemain. Il n'était pas Hermione, qui pouvait dévorer une pile de vieux grimoires en une seule nuit. Pour ce soir là, un livre en plus des devoirs réglementaires suffirait amplement. En parlant de devoirs... il y avait ce contrôle d'Histoire la semaine suivante; il fallait absolument qu'il commence à réviser avant qu'Hermione ne commençât à lui courir après en brandissant ses notes colorées.

C'est alors qu'il serpentait entre les étagères les plus proches long du mur du fond qu'il entendit une voix basse et monotone. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle du Professeur Binns, mais en moins intéressant. Curieux, il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de l'une des salles d'étude attenantes à la bibliothèque. Et s'arrêta brusquement.

Dans la petite salle éclairée par la lumière d'une bougie solitaire se trouvait Malefoy, assis à un bureau, la tête appuyée sur son poing fermé. Un livre de cours était ouvert devant lui... et c'était de ce livre que semblait provenir la voix désincarnée. La seule autre possibilité eût été que quelqu'un fût caché sous une Cape d'Invisibilité, car il était certain que Draco n'émettait pas le moindre son, et personne d'autre n'était visible.

« Qui que vous soyez, parlez ou partez. Je n'apprécie pas d'être observé.

-Heu... » balbutia Harry, surpris. Il observa Draco tourner la tête, non pas pour regarder, mais pour écouter; il se positionna de façon à ce que son oreille gauche fût pointée directement vers la porte, dans l'embrasure de laquelle se tenait Harry. « C'est moi, Harry Potter. Je... heuu... je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais là de toute façon ?

-Le bruit de tes pas, idiot, quoi d'autre ? Les chaussures que le règlement nous oblige à porter n'aident pas vraiment à être discret sur les sols en pierre.

-Oh. » Harry se sentit ridicule, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Donc heu... en fait c'est ton livre qu'on entend parler ? Comme cela tu n'a pas besoin de lire ? Je me demandais comme tu faisais. »

Draco soupira, visiblement irrité. « Voilà, c'est comme ça que ça marche. J'enchante le livre et il me fait la lecture. Exactement comme à un enfant à qui on lirait une histoire avant de s'endormir, mais en plus ennuyant. Je viens étudier ici afin que la voix du livre ne dérange personne – je n'ai pas besoin d'attirer l'attention à cause du bruit. »

Harry s'avança dans la pièce pour mieux entendre le livre.

« Eh bien, ça à l'air fastidieux. Est-ce que tous les livres s'expriment de la même façon ?

-En gros oui.

-Tu ne peux rien n'y faire ?

-Non. Le ton du Serpentard était cassant. Maintenant, si tu en as fini avec tes questions, j'aimerais bien me remettre au travail.

-Tu sais, offrit Harry, s'approchant de l'autre garçon, je pourrais te faire la lecture à la place de ce somnifère en puissance. »

Le blond tourna la tête pour suivre la voix de Harry. Ce dernier se sentit quelque peu décontenancé : c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'observer en détail le visage du Serpentard depuis l'accident, et si c'était toujours bien le même visage, pâle et pointu, il lui semblait maintenant étrangement dépourvu d'expression. Harry était habitué à ce que les yeux gris lui lancent des éclairs; désormais il avait l'impression de faire face à deux murs de pierre lisses et impénétrables, ne se fixant sur aucun point en particulier.

« Et pour quelle raison, franchement ? » demanda hargneusement le blond. Harry fût bizarrement rassuré par le fait qu'au moins les répliques de Malefoy, elles, s'avéraient être toujours aussi cinglantes.

« Eh bien... je me suis juste dit que ça pourrait être moins ennuyeux si je...

Malefoy renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! C'est...

-C'est quoi ?

-J'essaye juste de t'aider, d'accord ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu t'ennuies, et je te propose d'essayer de rendre ça moins ennuyeux.

-Ah bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? répliqua le blond d'une voix trainante. Harry Potter, le héros du peuple. Aucun problème n'est trop insignifiant pour notre merveille nationale.

-Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? s'énerva Harry – contre lui-même ou le Serpentard, il n'était pas sûr. Quel diable l'avait poussé à offrir son aide à cet imbécile ?

-Mon problème ? Mon problème c'est que tu essayes de t'incruster alors que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et que par conséquent tu m'empêches d'étudier. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Va donc trouver une damoiselle en détresse si tu as tant envie que ça d'aider quelqu'un. » Et sur cela, Draco retourna à son livre, revint une page en arrière (le livre avait continué à discourir pendant leur dispute), et se replongea dans son écoute.

Harry quitta la pièce, écumant de rage.

*****

Le lendemain, cependant, il était de retour. Il se dit que la raison qui l'avait poussé à revenir était qu'il avait besoin de livres supplémentaires pour une dissertation, et, dans l'absolu, c'était vrai. Il ignora le fait que, par contre, il ne lui était pas _vraiment_ nécessaire de s'approcher d'un certain recoin de la bibliothèque pour cela, ni de le faire sur la pointe des pieds, en chaussettes, ses chaussures à la main. Harry lui-même n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à revenir, mais après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, il était curieux de savoir comment Draco faisait pour s'en sortir avec ses études, et avait envie de l'observer un peu plus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup revu son ancien ennemi attitré depuis l'accident – au début il était absent, puis il semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne narguait plus Harry et ses amis, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs; il ne s'adressait plus qu'aux professeur, et encore seulement si ces derniers lui posaient directement une question. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussissait tout de même à suivre le rythme – il avait déjà rattrapé tous les cours manqués lorsqu'il avait reparu, et il était toujours prêt pour chacun de ses cours. De plus, Harry ne le voyait que très rarement demander de l'aide... pour quoi que ce fût. Comment s'y prenait-il ?

Il se glissa dans la petite salle d'étude, fermement résolu à ne pas être repéré cette fois-ci. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'embêter à prendre tant de précautions. Au lieu de trouver Malefoy en train d'étudier, il le découvrit, non pas la tête appuyée sur la main, mais plutôt avachi sur le bureau. Il avait les yeux fermés, et il ne semblait ne pas prêter la moindre attention au monologue du livre d'Histoire ouvert devant lui. Apparemment aujourd'hui il n'avait pu résister à l'ennui, et cela donna une idée à Harry.

Furtivement, il entra dans la pièce, et murmura « _finite incantatum »._ La voix s'arrêta. Puis, il tira discrètement une chaise à lui, posant sans un bruit son sac sur le sol, s'assit et attendit que l'autre garçon s'éveille. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps; apparemment, Draco était un adepte des siestes courtes.

Le blond se redressa en grommelant, se frotta les yeux d'un geste lent encore lourd de sommeil, puis commença à chercher son livre à tâtons après s'être rendu compte que celui-ci était de nouveau silencieux.

« Quel enchantement stupide, ronchonna-t-il.

Harry intervint avant que Draco ne puisse relancer le sort.

-L'Incroyable Voix était trop excitante pour toi aujourd'hui ?

Malefoy sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction de Harry.

- Bon sang, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque.

Harry haussa les épaules, oubliant que l'autre garçon ne pouvait le voir.

-J'étais dans le quartier, je t'ai vu faire une « pause », et je suis repassé te proposer mon offre à nouveau.

-T'es encore là-dessus ? Je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas pas...

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. Tu ne veux pas de ma pitié. Mais tu n'as pas non plus envie de t'endormir, victime de tes propres livres, à chaque fois que tu essayes de réviser, si ? Écoute, moi aussi il faut que j'étudie pour ce stupide contrôle. Alors, puisqu'on doit tous les deux faire la même chose, autant le faire ensemble non ?

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire avec tes petits amis Gryffondor ? répliqua Draco.

-Parce qu'Hermione organise une réunion pour les Préfets ce soir, et que Ron est avec sa petite amie, Mandy. Écoute, on est en train de perdre du temps, là. Je dois étudier, tu dois étudier, et ce truc est plus qu'ennuyeux. Au moins on pourrait faire en sorte de se maintenir éveillé l'un l'autre.

Draco pris un air renfrogné.

-Très bien, concéda-t-il, poussant le livre vers Harry. Apparemment tu ne va pas me laisser tranquille sinon. Si tu as tant envie que ça de t'enrouer à force de lire à voix haute, je t'en prie. Mais essaye d'être divertissant au moins.

Harry s'empara du livre, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-J'ai mes doutes quand à savoir si même les jumeaux Weasley seraient capables de rendre la guerre des Géants et des Gobelins divertissante. Mais je vais essayer. »

Il revint quelques pages en arrière, puis commença à lire.

« Après que le Traité de Fourbefougère fut signé en 1769, Olferd l'Obtus établi une communauté près de la petite ville insignifiante de Port-Hareng... »

*****

Pour Draco, chaque matin commençait par le même rituel : allongé dans son lit, respirant calmement et régulièrement, il essayait de savoir s'il était réveillé ou non. Ouvrir les yeux n'avait plus d'effet sur son cerveau, et de fait il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour établir s'il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, des sensations transmises par le reste de son corps, et par conséquent s'il était en train de rêver ou pas. Cette fois-ci, l'air frais matinal lui apporta rapidement une réponse, et il tendit la main machinalement pour attraper sa baguette, qu'il déposait chaque soir au même endroit sur sa table de nuit. D'un geste expérimenté, il la pointa vers son réveil, qui se trouvait près de là, à un emplacement assigné de façon tout aussi précise.

« _Tempus_, murmura-t-il.

-Six heures trois, » répondit le réveil.

Avec un grognement, il se redressa, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et posa les pieds sur le sol de pierre glacé. Il savait que cela avait toujours l'avantage de le réveiller complètement, et très vite. Se déplaçant avec précaution jusqu'au pied du lit, il trouva sa malle, s'agenouilla, chercha sa trousse de toilette à tâtons, puis, laissant trainer ses doigts sur le mur, se dirigea vers les douches. Il aimait s'y rendre de bonne heure, avant qu'il n'y eût trop de compétition pour l'eau chaude.

Ou trop de personnes qui le dévisageraient.

*****

Une fois que les médicomages eurent établis avec certitude que son état n'irait s'y en s'améliorant, ni en s'aggravant, et eurent traité toute douleur physique restante, il fut renvoyé chez lui avec un tuteur afin d'apprendre comment utiliser ses quatre sens restants pour compenser sa cécité. Comment se déplacer de façon autonome. Quel enchantement utiliser pour que les textes imprimés se lisent d'eux-même; la variante que l'on utilisait pour que des étiquettes spéciales cousues dans ses vêtements les fasse se décrire à voix haute. Comment couper les ingrédients pour potions sans y perdre des doigts, pointer sa baguette de façon relativement précise, et tout un tas d'autres techniques qui lui seraient indispensables afin de terminer ses études et survivre dans la vie active. Il répugnait à recourir à tout ce qui impliquait l'assistance d'une autre personne. Un Malefoy ne demandait l'aide de personne; un Malefoy ne s'appuyait pas sur quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire défaut à chaque instant. Toute sa vie on l'avait encouragé à ne jamais aucun signe de faiblesse; il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Surtout que son père avait presque instantanément perdu tout intérêt pour lui.

Lucius considérait désormais son fils faible et imparfait, et il n'était plus destiné à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ni qu'autre position de pouvoir. Son père ne le considérait plus comme étant d'aucune utilité. Quand son ainé était là, il se montrait tout aussi poli que n'importe quel membre du personnel médical qu'il avait rencontré durant son séjour à l'hôpital, mais c'était à peu près tout. Draco était résolu à montrer qu'il était toujours capable en tant que sorcier – en tant que _personne_ – si ce ne que pour avoir le plaisir de tirer la langue à son père intérieurement. La perte de ses objectifs de carrière futurs le gênait moins; on ne lui avait jamais vraiment laissé de choix, et maintenant qu'il était libre de décider pour lui-même, il ne parvenait à se projeter si loin dans l'avenir. Ses efforts étaient concentrés sur le regain de son autonomie et de sa tranquillité, loin des autres.

Aussitôt qu'il en fut capable, il s'affranchit du support étouffant de sa mère et d'Enid, le serviteur humain qui avait été employé pour s'occuper de lui (les Elfes de Maison étaient trop petit pour lui servir de guides). Pour les trajets courts – dans sa chambre et le long du couloir jusqu'aux toilettes – il n'avait pas besoin d'aide extérieure et se déplaçait à pas mesurés, parfois laissant glisser sa main le long du mur. Pour les trajets plus longs, on lui avait donné un Guide; cela avait coûté cher, mais aussitôt que son tuteur avait mentionné l'existence de l'outil, il avait exigé qu'on lui en procure un.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que j'ai constamment quelqu'un avec moi, partout où je vais, tel un enfant qui n'a pas encore appris à traverser la route tout seul ? se plaignit-il un soir lors du dîner.

-Oui, mais Draco, mon chéri, un être humain est tellement plus _fiable_, répondit sa mère de façon hésitante. Que se passera-t-il si ce... Guide... manque quelque chose ?

Il se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait sa voix.

-Sais-tu combien de fois Enid a oublié de me dire de lever un peu les pieds quand le sol est irrégulier, ou pire, de baisser la tête lorsque quelque chose se trouve à hauteur de tête ? Mes camarades ne feront pas mieux; confiez cette tâche à Crabbe et Goyle et vous aurez aussi bien fait que de me briser le cou. Cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps. Pourquoi pensez-vous que le Guide soit aussi cher ? Mon tuteur affirme que c'est ce qui se fait de mieux. »

Il apparu bientôt que son tuteur avait eu raison. Avec un peu de pratique, principalement le temps de prendre un peu d'assurance et d'accorder sa confiance à l'outil, Draco fut bientôt capable de s'aventurer seul partout où il le désirait, soit en expliquant la direction à suivre soit, pour des destinations habituelles, en indiquant simplement l'endroit où il souhaitait se rendre. Le Guide, une petite sphère de taille comparable à une orange, flottait juste devant lui à portée de main, et avait été enchantée de façon à le prévenir de chaque obstacle, marche, embrasure de porte un peu basse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse interférer avec ses déplacements. Le Guide lui indiquait quand tourner, se baisser, faire attention où il posait les pieds, le prévenait lorsqu'il atteignait la première où la dernière marche d'un escalier, ou encore lorsqu'il lui était nécessaire de s'arrêter pour laisser passer d'autres personnes devant lui ou à l'approche d'un danger. La seule qu'il avait besoin de faire était de tapoter l'objet avec sa baguette et de murmurer l'enchantement adéquat pour l'activer lorsqu'il voulait se rendre quelque part, puis de choisir la destination de son choix. Bien qu'il ne puisse le voir de lui-même, Draco savait que le Guide luisait légèrement lorsqu'il se déplaçait, afin d'attirer l'attention des personnes autour de lui; cette mesure de prévention eu pour résultat qu'il n'avait presque plus jamais besoin de s'arrêter pour laisser passer quelqu'un, car même ceux qui ne savaient à quoi servait l'objet s'écartait naturellement de son chemin. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'avoir à voyager de façon si repérable, mais n'ayant comme alternative que d'avoir à dépendre d'une autre personne pour se déplacer, il accepta cette solution à contrecœur.

Le véritable test eu lieu en janvier, lorsque les vacances de Noël arrivèrent à leur fin et qu'il retourna à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis son accident. Ayant été blessé à la mi-novembre, il avait passé le reste du trimestre à l'hôpital, puis chez lui pour apprendre comment survivre dans ce nouveau monde de ténèbres permanentes. Draco avait insisté pour qu'on le tienne à jour du travail à fournir pour l'école; la situation était déjà bien assez mauvaise pour lui, et il refusait de l'aggraver en prenant du retard et en risquant de redoubler sa septième année. En conséquence, des professeurs particuliers supplémentaires étaient venus lui apporter ses devoirs chaque semaine dès que sa ré-éducation avait été suffisamment avancée. Professeur Rogue lui-même lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois; il avait fait préparer à Draco les potions les plus importantes, puis allait passer quelques moments en compagnie de Malefoy senior, généralement autour d'un repas. Draco, pour sa part, avait pris l'habitude de manger dans sa chambre aussi souvent qu'il lui était possible.

Par conséquent, lorsqu'il descendit du train après les vacances de Noël, Draco était à la page dans la plupart de ses classes, et en théorie suffisamment préparé pour pouvoir régler la majorité des problèmes qu'il pourrait rencontrer; cependant, faire face à ce que sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard représentait vraiment s'avérait être une toute autre expérience.

*****

Ceint d'un peignoir, la peau moite mais plus dégoulinant d'eau, Draco retourna dans son dortoir et se rendit devant son armoire. Il ouvrit la porte de droite et tendit la main pour se saisir de l'une des chemises qui étaient pendues de ce côté-là.

« Blanche. Solide. » l'informa l'étiquette après qu'il eu jeté un rapide sort de vérification. Bien qu'il n'eût pas vraiment eu de doutes, s'étant habitué à la façon dont ses vêtements étaient rangés et étant capable de les reconnaître au toucher, le Serpentard qu'il était ne considérait pas impossible que ses camarades de chambrée pussent trouver amusant se mélanger ses affaires. Il sortit de l'armoire son pantalon, une cravate, son pull « Gris. Bordé de vert. », la cape de son uniforme et ses sous-vêtements, puis s'habilla rapidement.

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de peigne, remarqua son reflet; il y avait un miroir à l'intérieur de la porte de la penderie.

-Ouais, ouais, grommela-t-il, cherchant les attaches de sa ceinture à tâtons. Laisse-moi une minute.

Cela ne lui pris que quelques instants pour finir de passer sa ceintures dans les boucles de son pantalon, puis pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux mouillés; parfois la mémoire musculaire était une bonne chose.

-Beaucoup mieux, » fit son reflet. Par réflexe, Draco passa les mains sur ses habits, vérifiant un fois de plus son apparence au toucher. Le miroir ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de l'induire en erreur volontairement, mais il ne lui faisait pas non plus entièrement confiance, car son reflet semblait avoir une opinion assez tendancieuse sur certains points. Mais bon il devait s'en contenter, étant donné son autre choix – demander à ses camarades chaque matin ce qu'ils pensaient de sa tenue, tel un enfant avide de reconnaissance, ou pire, une fille vaniteuse. Non merci.

« _Accio_ Guide. »

Il tendit la main, et sentit le globe lisse se poser doucement dans sa paume.

« _Tendo. _»

Il y eut un léger vrombissement lorsque l'appareil s'activa, et une petite brise l'effleura quand l'objet s'éleva dans les airs et vint se placer à sa place habituelle, près sa tête. « Le Grand Hall.

-Tout droit. »

Il sortit du dortoir. (« Tourner à gauche. ») Il n'avait presque pas besoin de l'engin pour trouver son chemin lorsqu'il se rendait aux endroits qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent. Il devenait assez doué pour mémoriser combien de foulées il avait à faire, combien de marches se trouvait sur son chemin, ou quand se trouverait le prochain tournant. Mais il dépendait toujours de l'objet quand on en arrivait au problème des marches escamotables ou des obstacles régulièrement éparpillés sur le sol par Peeves. Le trajet d'aujourd'hui se révéla cependant dépourvu d'incident inattendus. Le Guide le dirigea vers l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards à laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer désormais, et il s'assit à sa place coutumière sans attirer d'attention particulière.

« Devant ta main gauche il y a des oeufs brouillés, les toasts sont au-dessus de ton assiette, et le müesli se trouve juste à leur droite, l'informa Blaise. Oh, et la théière est ici...

La théière émis un bruit sourd lorsque quelqu'un la déposa à la droite de Draco.

-... à côté de ton coude droit. »

Les repas étaient l'un des moments où Draco s'était vu obligé de demander qu'on l'aide; sans personne pour le lui dire, il n'avait aucune idée du contenu du menu, ni comment les plats étaient disposés sur la table. Les Elfes de Maison suivait généralement la même routine, mais même eux n'étaient pas méticuleux au point de toujours placer les choses exactement au même endroit chaque jour, et le menu variait. Sans compter que les autres élèves déplaçaient les plats pour se servir. Blaise et Pansy s'étaient révélés être les plus fiables dans ce domaine; après deux matinées à s'entendre dire par Crabbe et Goyle que le lait était « par-là ,» il avait arrêté de leur demander.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, ayant toujours autant horreur d'avoir besoin d'assistance pour accomplir quelque tâche que ce fût. Il se servit, et commença à manger en silence. Tout autour de lui, il entendait ses camarades se traîner jusqu'à la table, bâillant et discutant avant les premiers cours de la journée, mais il n'essaya pas de participer. Alors qu'il avait autrefois été le leader reconnu de la Maison, il était bien conscient du fait que désormais on ne le regardait plus que comme un roi déchu; dans une Maison dans laquelle chacun aspirait au pouvoir, quel utilité pourrait-on lui trouver ? Il ne voulait pas non plus de leur pitié ou de leur mépris parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voler, parce qu'il avait perdu sa place préférentielle dans l'équipe. Les anciennes relations « d'amitié » qu'il avait entretenues n'avait jamais été bien solides, se disait-il – elles s'apparentaient plutôt à une sociabilisation par défaut, forcée, ou à des pions qu'il utilisait dans les jeux de pouvoir sans fin propres à sa Maison.

Et c'était sans parler de ses relations amoureuses. Comme lorsqu'il s'était agi de sa future carrière, il avait grandi sans jamais penser qu'on lui demanderait un jour son avis quand à son avenir; les Malefoy formaient généralement des alliances politiques, et l'amour ne faisait que rarement partie de l'équation. Le fait que Draco soit gay n'aurait en aucun cas dissuadé Lucius d'agir de la sorte; rien ne l'aurait empêché d'avoir un amant après tout. Mais bien que sa cécité eut rendu à Draco la liberté, c'était un point sans importance; il ne pouvait imaginer que quiconque puisse le désirer désormais.

Il lui était plus facile de s'éloigner de tout le monde avant d'être rejeté. Il gardait ses pensées pour lui, vivait de manière aussi normale que possible, et travaillait en solitaire.

Enfin, jusqu'à la veille en tout cas. Draco s'était dit qu'il avait agi de la sorte seulement pour faire taire le Gryffondor, mais il devait bien l'admettre, travailler avec Potter s'était révélé, de façon surprenante, être plutôt plaisant. Cela avait été agréable de l'écouter lire, et même de se battre au début. Ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés comme cela depuis... avant. Il n'avait peut être pas été traité de façon aussi normale depuis lors, même s'il était en partie responsable de cet état de choses. Leurs désaccords suivants, cependant, avaient été bien plus ordinaires : ils avaient débattu de l'importance de certains documents ou passages au regard du contenu du contrôle à venir.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il repoussa son siège. « _Tendo_ Potions, » indiqua-t-il à son Guide, et se tourna machinalement vers la droite dans la direction des portes. Au moins aujourd'hui la journée commençait avec une matière qu'il aimait, même si comme pour tout le reste y participer s'avérait être maintenant un peu plus compliqué.

Voilà !! C'était le chapitre 2 par moi, et j'ai bien peur le dernier pour _Draco dans les ténèbres_. J'espère que Lirius vous donnera la suite rapidement !


End file.
